Winter Has Ended
by HallowShell15
Summary: Sansa holds the north as a hound comes marching though her gates. Can the once little bird no longer tremble when faced with the shadow of the beast? (POV Sansa)(One-Shot) Rated M For Adult Content.


**Seeing as the newest season of GOT is right around the corner I thought I would kick the year off right with a new one-shot! I actually started this story a few years ago but never got around to completing it. But since I am holding out major hope that my absolute favorite couple might be reunited. I figured now was as good a time as any to get this story done and done right!**

 **So thank you for bothering to read my so rarely posted work. I do hope you enjoy but as a warning like most if not all my work this story is rated 'M' for a reason!**

 **I don't recommend reading unless you are over the age of eighteen or of the proper maturity level! Thank you again and, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Winter Has Ended_

I watch the Tully fish banners catch the breeze just right spreading the sown fabric mural perfect for all those of my court to see.

My breath sharpens as the thundering of heavy hoof beats pound the ground before me. Dozens of leather strapped horses charging in through Winterfel's open gates.

The days have been long and weary. But, finally they have arrived. For a fortnight I've prepared for this, linens weaved and washed, pork salted, castle polished from stone to massive stone. All for this, for the party of gallivanting men and soldiers gleaming at me with their fine armor.

The parade of unknown faces circle before me and my court. Each and everyone weary eyed from the hard journey they have endured. Though just as quickly as arrival they begin to suddenly part. Dispersing until one face is left gleaming at me with a welcomed and loving smile.

Unable to help myself, I gleam back. He is finally here.

His taught and broad framed unsaddles his mare easily. A short squire standing at his side ready to aid him but he pushes passed, his aged eyes only fixed straight towards me and me alone.

My dove skid gloved hands extend out and he gladly takes them with a glowing smile.

He leans close kissing my cheeks sweetly the gray hair of his beard tickling my skin porcelain skin as he does so.

"Uncle." I smile resisting the urge to wrap my arms around him for a much wanted hug.

"Sansa." He replies rocking back on to his boot covered heels to examine my full form.

The embroidered fabric of my fitted robin blue dress catches his eye. Secretly I am happy the seamstress's long hours of work have been appreciated.

"You grow more beautiful every day." He looks back up at me with an even warmer expression then before.

"You are to kind Uncle." I squeeze his bare hands slightly, how I've missed this man.

Since the end of the last of the great wars it has taken years to re-sow the torn thread of my family. Countless enemies stood in front of the hope that one day I might return Winterfel to its former glory. But at long last it has come true, my home is whole again as is my family. The Starks once again reign over the North and the Tully's rightfully rule over the Riverlands.

We have survived the harshness of the long winter and now summer is close at hand. Just in time for my uncle's visit, seeing his caring face makes the painful loses of the past bearable.

"You look weary Uncle." I speak to him softly strong as I know he is the journey couldn't have been an easy one even in these peaceful times.

"I am a little weathered." He laughs dryly still holding my hands tightly he peers over his armored shoulder to his trove of followers each sharing his look of exhaustion.

"My men could use a rest." He adds looking back at me calmly.

I smile widely at him then to his men my heart swelling in my chest with a mixture of pride and joy.

"The hospitality of Winterfel is yours." I promise looking back at the swollen court yard of my people each sharing my look of excitement.

They each have worked so hard for this day of feasting, the day where the coldness of winter fades away and the warmth of summer shines through.

"Lord Brynden." A hard voice cuts the air behind my uncle, instantly I feel the color stolen from my face at the realization of who has spoken.

Stepping down from his beast of a horse a full framed figure stomps forward his hard cold eyes fixed on me alone.

My breath catches in my throat but I try to shove all rising uncertainty away, as he approaches.

The Hound.

It has been years since I last saw him in the Riverlands, the day he pledged himself to my uncle's service. It was difficult for me to understand at first, with Gregor Clegane dead Sandor now could rule over their fathers lands as the soul heir but rumors had formed that he had refused.

Perhaps service and not leadership was all he had come to know.

I swallow down my reluctance as I look to him standing mere footsteps away. Tall and towering above me as he always has.

I release my uncles hands as he turns to him unaffected by the sheer size of the boulder like man shadowing his smaller form.

His cold eyes shift from me to my uncle as he begins to speak but I cant force myself to focus on his words, not when seeing him so close again brings back so many conflicting memories.

Memories filled with terror, filled with confusion, his mere presence is like a phantom of my long forgotten past. Though in that bitter time he alone he in his own way had been good to me, even if he often covered his actions with that of brutality.

Briefly my mind races back to that night.

The night KingsLandings sky burned with jade wildfire, when he came into my chamber holding his dagger to my throat taking a song, and a kiss.

I close my eyes briefly trying to force the memory back into dormancy, that was a lifetime ago. A lifetime I don't care to revisit.

KingsLanding though ruled now by a caring leader holds far to many painful memories for me.

Instantly I'm aware of Sandor's eyes on me once again behind his usual hard expression he looks almost surprised. I shift unease on my heels feeling his gaze all over me at once. It's a though he doesn't recognize me, it has been so long maybe he doesn't?

"Ser Sandor, I'm happy to see your well." I recite politely as any lady would despite my discomfort.

His sealed lips frown in a grimace.

Have I upset him?

"Lady Stark." He replies flatly his tone filled with salt.

He looks away from me coldly then back to uncle who gives him a slight node to send him off. Easy enough he turns away from us back to his large black steed pulling on its reigns to guide him towards the stables, half of Uncles company following suit.

I look back to the huddled crowd of my court bidding them to do the same. The welcoming has ended and now begins the preparation for the approaching feast.

Uncle leans close to me taking my arm under his as we begin walking back towards the great hall.

"We have much to discuss, Sansa." Uncle smiles at me as I lead us further into the dried court yard.

"Yes, how is uncle Edmure?" I ask knowing I haven't seen him or his growing child in far to long.

"Foolish as always." He sighs his eyes seemingly frustrated.

"Uncle." I scorn laughably, he has never had a talent for sweetening the truth.

"Bran, Rickon?" He asked bracing against me further I can tell he is truly worn from the journey.

"Visiting Jon at the wall." I smile remembering the excitement my brothers shared about seeing the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. I miss all of them dearly but my place remains in Winterfel where I must rule until Bran comes of age. Sometimes I forget just how young he is, carefree as always even without the use of his legs.

"And Arya?" He ask a tone of questioning in his voice, no doubt he is surprised to not see her here along side me.

"Gone as always, I receive letters from her regularly." I assure him, Arya is wild as our sigil wolf, keeping her locked away in Winterfel was all but impossible. I don't worry for her as I use to though, she has proven to me time and time again she can take care of herself.

"That girl." Uncle sighs taking my hand in his with the arm not bracing mine.

"At least my niece managed to have one level headed child." He smiles at me, his eyes bright as they are glowing with almost sadness.

I squeeze his hand tighter, he misses mother just as much as I do.

"Oh I just remembered, the gift I had sent to you. Did you receive it?" He ask the dim sun above us shining through slightly brighter.

"I did, I plan on wearing it to the feast tonight." I smile, it was months ago now but I still remember receiving the rider carrying one of the most beautiful silver embroider combs I had ever seen.

"Your name day is a fine occasion, soon I expect to receive a wedding invitation." He squeezes my arm tauntingly but I can hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I believe I need a husband first." I blush unintentionally, the thought of marriage has often crossed my mind and suitors were in no short supply for my hand but I had accepted none, yet.

Any man I was to marry would want me for my title then any other feature he might find desirable. And after being forced to endure one engagement then an unwanted marriage all those years ago I was in no hurry.

"I have many fine men in my company, perhaps you should speak to one tonight." He proposes proudly.

I smile sweetly, on the off chance I did meet a good lord. Marriage was a far cry from feasting together.

I look across the thinning court yard messes of my people mixed with Uncle scattered all through. Though one particular towering above all the rest in the distance.

Sandor's scared face is visible to me even though we stand leaps apart his cold stare fixed straight ahead, unable to meet my gaze as we begin to fade into the opened great hall doors.

"Perhaps I will." I promise.

* * *

Honey voices chime in my ear ringing perfectly matched with the light tapping of footsteps all around me. My hand maidens laugh and giggle around me as we make our way through the winding halls. The feast is mere hours away I can tell they are just as excited as I.

Unlike me though they are already dressed in the finest fabric my seamstresses could sew. Their hairs braided perfectly in place while my long auburn strands frame my face loosely.

My banquet dress still sits perfectly laid in the seamstress chamber yet to be received. I didn't want to risk staining it before the feast has even begun.

They jokes being told between each of us making me smile. My Uncles men will certainly be pleased to see such youthful beauties dance before them. Such carefree enlightenment, it feels me with such hope for a eventful night.

The food is being cooked and the halls smell of salt and roast, by now all of the River Lords accompanying Uncle should be settled comfortably into their quarters. I almost feel the relief and calmness radiate through the stone around me as we walk down the winding staircase.

A feeling that is short lived at the sound of one of my chamber maids gasping a mere step ahead me.

I look up from the stone under my feet to have my azure eyes lock into almost black mirrors staring back at me.

Sandor stands before the four of us, three steps below in the narrow hall of stairs but despite the steepness he towers over each one of us a good foot.

I watch as my maidens look to me then to the stone walls trapping them before him, apparently any means they can find not to look at him directly.

"Ser Sandor." I force out instinctively breaking the growing tension as my hand maidens noticeably force their eyes away from the visible scars covering his face.

Though their backs our to me I can see them shift unease on the hard stone steps. Anything to keep themselves from looking straight up to him. Are they truly so afraid of him? Or do they merely fear his reaction if they dare stare upon him?

"Your uncle has asked me to escort you to him." He gruffs out dryly his eyes shifting between me and the three stiffened woman at my side.

He isn't very good at hiding his annoyance that the three of them have obviously caused him. Which naturally only makes the tension grow all the thicker.

"Of course." I force a smile hoping to settle his growing frustration.

Mae, my good friend looks up to me with her jade eyes almost fearful as she hears me agree to Sandor's company.

"My lady?" She bravely questions though her tone is barely above a whisper and openly unsettled.

"It's fine, go on." I nod appropriately, brutal as the glaring man before me can be I know he would never hurt me, seriously that is.

They all look to me with visible worry but do as I command, carefully they slide by Sandor who doesn't grant them an inch to allow them to pass comfortably.

Instead he watches them sneak away down the further stairs his hard eyes fixed on them coldly until they disappear around the corner.

I can feel the air lose a bit of its tension as they go but not enough to make me visibly comfortable. I'm left standing almost equal height with the man known as the hound thanks to my position on the steeper stone steps.

"Please pardon them," I begin apologetically, though I'm sure Sandor is no stranger to judgmental glares it cant be easy for him even now.

I remember sharing their vivid fear the first time I saw him ride through the gates of Winterfel all those years ago. Decked in his black armor from head to toe, his dog shaped helmet opening to reveal his scarred face.

"They've never-" I start hoping to justify their rash behavior without angering him.

"Seen a dog before?" He ask roughly turning his impossibly colder stare back to me.

I feel my eyes harden at his words, as I'm reminded of time long ago passed just that title alone makes my chest tighten uncomfortably.

"Must you call yourself that? You're no ones dog anymore." I say boldly he was no longer Jofferys guard dog I was no longer his leverage. Those people died long ago, left behind in the chamber of the Iron Throne where they belonged.

"Just as your no ones bird?" He replies sharply taking a daring step up forcing himself closer to me.

My jaw tenses though I try not to show it, all these years haven't done a thing to change him. He is still the same as always. Hard and cold, for once I wish he would forsake his frightening nature.

I now know before he was so cold to me to try and wake my youthful eyes to what KingLanding truly was. It was a far cry from the glowing palace of silk and golden knights I had dreamt of as a child. It was dangerous, cut throat, and brutal, and he alone had been the one person to tell me of it.

"No, I'm not." I say as strongly as I can, the little bird who sang songs purely out of instinct to stay alive was no more. I shed my feathers years ago to become the wolf I am now.

"But you are, you sang for me earlier-" He takes another step until he towers over me standing high on the low stone just below mine.

He is so close I can smell a wafting mixture of earth and iron, his spiced scent makes me shallow my breath.

His cold eyes are on me burning almost with a lasting frost, it's a though he is trying to see through my porcelain skin into something deeper.

"In the courtyard." He finishes his breath in shallow raps like mine.

I can see his jaw tense under the black hair of his beard as if struggling to maintain this narrow distance between us without stepping further.

I narrow my eyes at his words, so I had upset him earlier. My words proper as they may have been weren't hollow. I was happy to see him well after all this time, it meant my uncle was well. That what little family I have left remains safe, thanks to his guard.

"Why are you always so-" I force myself to stop short the words ringing in my head with a lasting memory I don't want to recall.

"What?" He demands leaning closer to me until his chest almost presses against me, I fear if he leans just a bit closer I might topple over from the sheer size of him.

"Hateful." I whisper, the moment the word leaves my lips I can see it has just the effect I thought it would.

He hides it well but I can see the flash of a memory cross his vision, back to a stone columned hall where a scared little girl tried to thank him only to receive an angry response, truthful as it might have been.

He is silent, and I take my opportunity to leave before we can torment each other further with wanted forgotten memories.

I step passed him hurriedly only to have him spin to face me his iron grip locking on the meeting of my elbow stopping me mid-step.

I wince at his hold, its far to tight for comfort my eyes burning with anger I turn to face him.

"Let go of me." I warn, assaulting a lady of Winterfel was punishable by death. I would never carry out such an order but I wasn't above threatening him with it.

He moves closer to me, both of us now on the same stone step. I instinctively force myself back in retreat only to be pinned against the cool stone wall of the narrow hallway.

He takes advantage of his gain pressing me harder into the stone as he leers over me. He is so close I can feel the heat radiate through his armor and into the thick layers of my dress.

He lowers himself until he meets me almost eye to eye the badly scared half of his face clear and visible to me now even through the thin strands of his raven hair. I can smell his breath as it traces over my cheeks, its smells sweet like dark wine.

"Is that a command?" He whispers down at me a faint trace of amusement in his tone, does he enjoy provoking me?

I want to scream to shove him away futile as it might be considering he is three times my size but it would show him I don't fear him, not near as much as I use too.

I swallow down my anger refusing to let him get the better of me, I force my body to loosen around his hold as I lean closer towards him leaving the coldness of the wall at my back.

He is so close to me one small gesture and we could accidentally kiss, though on his behalf I doubt it would be accidental in anyway.

"Please Ser, let go of me." I whisper up to him as sweetly as I can despite how flustered I'm becoming being so close to him.

He treats me as though I wasn't a lady of high statues but someone below my title, an equal almost. I both envy and admire him for it, to approach me so carelessly was uncommon and welcomed at times but this was not one of them.

His grip loosens on me and for a moment I believe he is going to release me.

"I am no Ser." He says coldly and I know he means it.

I feel his grip fall away and for the first time since being so close to one another I force myself to breath.

"I know." I whisper before pushing passed him forcing myself as far from his hold as I can manage.

I feel his eyes watch me down the winding corridor and for a moment I think he means to follow but he remains still.

I narrow my eyes stepping further down the steps letting my soft fingers trace the stone lined walls as I do so.

Sandor was many things to me. Cold, angry, frightful, but he was no liar. He was no true knight, but no knights were true knights to me anymore.

Which made him hateful as he might be, better then all the rest I've known.

* * *

The thin material of my undergown seems almost transparent in the dim lighting of my chamber. Making my curved form visible in the fogged length mirror before me.

Its times like these I realize just how much a few years have changed my once thinly awkwardly childish body into that of a shapely woman. My waist is slim and narrow, wide only slightly at the meeting of my hips, my breast still smaller then most of my chamber maidens but taught and perked no less. The long flowing locks of my Tully auburn hair hanging lowly at the small of my back. I briefly wonder how long it will take to have it braided properly? Hopefully not too long, the feast is a mere candle burn away and my dress has yet to arrive.

For a brief moment I wonder what Sandor will wear? His usual black dented worn armor no doubt. After our little encounter in the hall earlier I have yet to see him since.

As requested I had gone to my uncle. Spoken to him for a moment or two, then straight back to my chamber to dress. Knowing the brutish man as I did he probably vanished into the cellar where the wine for tonight is being held.

I hear the clink of my chamber door handle pushing open freeing me from my thoughts. I turn to see one of my personal maids headed towards my large oak carved bed the fine material of my blush colored gown flowing in her hands.

I cant help but smile in excitement even at this distance it is as beautiful as I had hoped. I walk to the rim of my bed where she lays the fine embroidered gown down straight for me to examine it fully.

Its absolutely breathtaking flawless pink lined from top to bottom altered only at the bottom shading into a darker rose color. I must remember to give my seamstress high praise indeed for such work.

"It's beautiful" I gush joyfully all to eager to slip into the wonderful material.

"Isn't it!" My maiden smiles equally enthused as I.

"Give us a look then." She adds turning towards me arms open ready to help me undress so I can begin to tighten myself up into my feast gown.

I smile as I raise my hands to the loose shoulder straps of my thin underdress tugging them down swiftly. As I do I notice her eyes fix back onto the dress then to me with an almost apologetic glance.

"I've forgotten the pins M'lady." She sighs heavily.

My smile lightens reassuringly "Off you go then."

I laugh, my mood far to excited to be deterred by something so small.

She gives me a faint bow before rushing from the room, my chamber door clinking shut behind her, the cool air from the hall making the burning candles mounted on my stone walls flicker slightly.

I look at the fading light then back to the my gown, pins or not I can just as easily slip into it on my own while I wait her return.

I hook my arms under the straps of my thin night gown pulling the top half down hurriedly, allowing it to fall into a messed pool at my feet. The under skirt to my gown the only article of clothing remaining on my now almost naked form.

My breast bare and exposed as I reach for the thick blush shaded color of my feast gown, as I grope the fabric I realize it is much heavier then I first realized, perhaps it would be better to await my chamber maids return.

I sigh turning back towards the mirror reaching for my ivory brush I might as well try and subdue my locks to save my other maidens some time.

As I reach for the cool handle it slips from my fingertips, hitting the floor with a low thud. I kneel down only now realizing how cool it has become in my chamber, my naked skin tingling slightly from the trace of winter.

Just then I hear the chamber door clink open a new flood of cold assaulting my skin making the perked buds of my nipples harden.

The door clinks again closed sealing away the cold once more as I finally reach my brush. I grab at the handle lifting myself back up before placing it back on the small bronze table at my side.

"Back so quickly?" I look up in the mirror with a smile expecting to see my maid returning with the forgotten pins.

But the moment my eyes reach the fogged glass before me my breath is stolen from my chest. My gaze meeting unexpected reflection glaring at me from the mirror.

A half molted badly shadowed face is all I can clearly see matched with a pair of impossibly black gleaming eyes.

Seven Hells. Sandor!

I spin to face him in absolutely shock he has barged in on me in such a manner, panic rising in my naked chest as I desperately look for something to cover myself with.

I am helpless my azure eyes shifting back and forth over my chamber in panic, until I am left with no other option then to cross my arms over my exposed breast.

I coil my now stiffened arms around myself in a protective hug praying to the seven I have hidden away all traces of my unseen flesh.

"What are you doing here!?" I hiss, furious as I want to be trying to keep my voice low so not to raise alarm. Gods forbid one of the guards come barging in and see me alone with the hound almost naked as babe.

"Your uncle ask that you wear this tonight." He says darkly his clenched hand tossing something small and silver onto the flat surface of my fur and silken bed.

Taking a second glance I see it is a beautifully marked bracelet matching almost perfectly the comb Uncle had given me. I don't examine it further far to concerned with keeping my gaze on Sandor's towering size shadowing my sealed chamber door.

"He couldn't have had his squire deliver it?" I seethe watching as his stare travels up and down my now all but shivering form. I can feel his eyes all over me invading me without restraint.

"I volunteered." He whispers taking an unwanted step forward towards me the black shade of his armor glowing with the reflection of my chamber candles.

It is undented and newly worn, not his usual battle torn attire. Had he actually tried to put effort into his appearance for tonight? Then seeing his usual unruly facial hair and uncombed dark strands tell me otherwise.

He continues towards me his eyes now fixed on my own though I can clearly see his want to look further, it makes the tone of my cheeks flush two shades darker.

"Have you lost your mind!? Get out!" I order unwillingly loudly tightening my hold around myself in a protective barrier. I swear to the seven I will have him flogged for this! Though I doubt I could find someone willing enough to go against such a monstrous sized man.

"I'd take you more serious if your weren't naked." He laughs dryly closing what little distance remains between us until he stands a mere step or so before me.

His eyes travel to my crossed arms, covered as I know my breast are the cleavage of their meeting is visible for him to see. I feel so helpless as he drinks in the sight of me.

Though I am partly covered by the paper thin under skirt hanging far to loosely around my hips it does nothing to help my shame. Even now I can see the shapely form of my thighs clenched tightly together through the fabric.

I whimper defeated as I attempt to distance us, turning from him unwillingly revealing the naked plain of my back.

My thick auburn hair hugged to my shoulder unable to act as the curtain I had hoped it would.

Then I feel him draw closer and I know my actions have done little to deter him.

My breath shallows instantly as I try to calm myself, what does he possibly want? To humiliate me? To violate me without speaking a word?

I can feel him leer over me his breathing deep as if trying to calm himself as well, from what I don't possibly know. I peer up from the thick cover of my lashes to the fogged mirror before us both.

I can see his gaze fixed on me his jaw hard and tense as if to restraint himself from something rash, his all but black eyes burning into me almost leaving a heat in their wake.

I look away I don't want to watch this any longer, he has no right to see me this way!

He inches closer accidentally I feel the cold metal of his steel covered chest, it makes me shudder which makes him tense further behind me.

I can feel his hot breath trace over my naked shoulder and down my neck only making me shiver that much more unwillingly.

I feel an unwanted churn in the lower half of my abdomen, I know this feeling all to well coming into my maturity I know full well how to satisfy my matured body without the need for sex. But why do I feel this way now? Do I enjoy being ravaged by his eyes, or am I so taken by this situation my body doesn't know better then to respond.

"Please go, if someone sees-" I beg knowing I am close to losing the battle for my bodies control. I don't want this, I don't want to feel so helpless against him but at the same time my body cant help but wonder what he plans for me.

In his own hardened way he cares for me I know, and I am almost certain he would never hurt me seriously but at the same time I am half naked and he is no model for restraint.

"Sees what?" He challenges the hard tone of his voice making me tense.

I bite down on my parted lip trying to stop myself from a pleading response, I don't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I haven't touched you little bird." He adds as if his words were short of a threat.

I tighten my hold over myself, I secretly wonder if I remain perfectly still would he just leave me be?

Perhaps I could keep him at bay until my maid returns, then she could be the one to break this unbearable tension between our motionless forms.

My actions only stand to anger him I quickly discover. Before I can form any semblance of a commanding threat for him to leave my presences I feel the hot calloused grip of his hand lock onto my naked shoulder.

He spins me roughly to him! For the briefest of moments I almost lose my crossed grip on my perked breast as I am forced to face him directly!

His harden grip has jerked free of my shoulder to squeeze my chin so tightly it makes me wince from this pain. I am helpless before him my azure eyes locked into his cold animal like glare.

The badly scarred half of his face so close to my own with just a light nudge forward I could feel it fully. Even through the thin lining of his facial hair I can see his jaw is tense and his brow strained in clear aggravation.

I want to look away so badly, most women wouldn't be able to stand the sight of him so closely but his appearance has nothing to do with my discomfort. I shift increasingly nervous just from the sheer look of something enticingly dark written in his eyes for only me to see. It's something scorching, something no short of longing.

"Do I still frighten you girl? Can't you even stand to look at me?" He hisses through bared teeth, the sweet smell of wine laced in his breath, is that why he is so bold towards me now?

I can feel my eyes shift wildly back and froth taking in every visible inch of his lit face so close to my own. My pouted lips are parted to accommodate my now heavy breathing, as I try to brave a response.

"I'm not afraid of you." I say as threatening as I can manage in this vulnerable position.

Years ago the little iron caged bird he knew would have been terrified beyond words at the harshness of his behavior, but no more. I was no longer a bird, I was a northern wolf my feathers molted from my porcelain skin, replaced by thick impenetrable fur lined steel.

He could attempt to scare me all he liked it wouldn't have the effect it once had. I no longer feared anyone especially him! Savage as I knew he could be he would never hurt me. Of that I am now certain.

"Yes, you are." His grip on my chin tightens making me gasp slightly from the increasing discomfort.

I now know my words have done nothing to convince him, maybe even after all this time it was impossible for him to see me as anything else but that 'little bird'.

I can think of no other way to force him to see me as what I truly am now, a fully grown woman no longer deterred or fearful of his harsh behavior. My decisions is brash and impulsive but I act before my conscious can direct otherwise!

Shamelessly I force my arms apart letting them fall limply to my side. My breast naked and bare, visible for him to see fully.

I feel his painfully tight grip on my chin loosen as his eyes fix on my exposed chest. The cold air swirling in my chamber making the pink buds of my nipples harden. Instantly I can see a change in him, I can tell the air has all but been stolen from his lungs as his damp lips part to regain his uneven breath.

I watch as his eyes flood with something new, something increasingly raw, as his ragged breathing sharpens to a quicker pace.

I know I have achieved what I wanted, as I force my eyes never to leave his, fearlessly I allow him to drink in the sight of me completely.

I now know I have indeed carried through with my distant words, I was no longer his 'little bird' my fully matured body should end that thought from now on.

While I still maintain the upper hand between the two of us, I push passed him carelessly forcing his grip to fall away from me.

I walk steady and even towards the sealed oak door of my bed chamber gripping the iron handle tightly before pulling it from its welded frame. It creaks open loudly as I turn to face the speechless mound of a man I have left glaring blankly after me.

I hold the handle tightly allowing a fresh wave of the halls winter laced air to come flooding in. It makes a sprawl of visible chilled bumps crawl over my almost completely naked form but I stand firm.

Sandor stares at me then to the empty hall as if weighing his decision to leave. My chamber maid will return at any moment and I fear her response should she arrive to find me in such a way, but I wont grant him the satisfaction of a pleading goodbye.

I have done far to much to turn back now, and what's more he knows it.

The armor of his chest and arms clink lowly as he marches forward towards the open doorframe, his heated gaze peeling from me to the waiting stone outside.

Even though he doesn't mutter a word I almost feel the threat of his no doubt growing anger boil within him.

Then as he crosses the threshold from my chamber I hear his cold voice bellow lowly towards me.

"I'll look for you tonight." He vows darkly, before crossing over leaving my chamber completely.

I cant bring myself to even offer him a parting glance as he leaves me, for the first time since he arrived in my presence I intake a sharp desperate breath.

Then as hard as I can manage, I slam the door behind him.

* * *

My head is swimming, from the glasses of wine I've consumed or the thumping music ringing in my ears I am unsure? The Great Hall is a buzz with loud cheering and banter between the countless guest of my court. That and of my uncles merged messily together romping and devouring what remains of the feast.

The reception has gone perfectly so many smiling faces and glistening eyes, how desperately I wish I could join them.

I'm lost in the horde of familiar presences and strangers, countless lords and ladies dancing around me grabbing at me to join them and I do so unknowingly.

My rose hue gown is flawless as I knew it would be on my slim form, every stray hair of my auburn locks wrapped decoratively around me. My fiery tresses framing my brightly flushed face. I wear the smile everyone expects of me, yet on the inside my mind is leagues away.

Since my encounter with Sandor in the intimacy of my bedchamber his face refuses to leave my vision. It is so tiring yet a powerful motivator to exact my sworn revenge against the boorish man. The moment he left me so smug in his succession of seeing my fully matured body I vowed to make him pay.

I had yet to device a way as of yet but I know once I see his unmistakable face merged within the crowd that swarms me it will come to me, I swear it.

Just then I realize I have somehow danced into the broad arms of lord Garish, my uncles loyal counterpart. He is much taller than I, yet I can see his slightly aged eyes close to my own as he leans down to whisper a compliment into my ear.

I cant help but smile, I would never consider a man of his advanced years to be the forward type epically towards me but he surely he jest.

I place a reassuring hand on the brightly polished surface of his festive armor excusing myself as the music slows to a more intimate tone, I couldn't possibly continue our encounter through such a motion, it would be inappropriate.

He releases me reluctantly, I can almost feel his eyes upon me as I walk towards one of my chamber maidens watching me from afar.

She greets me with a light bow then returns to her formal pose no doubt hoping to attract the eye of a handsome lord from somewhere amongst the throng of suitors.

I stand beside her grateful for the more feminine company looking out into the haze of faces twirling before us.

From the far reach of the room I see the stern face of my uncle looking ahead uncomfortably. Leaning over the table he currently resides at a bar maid refills his bronze cup shamelessly exposing far to much of her aged cleavage on purpose.

I smile into the rim of my own wine filled cup.

"Should I rescue him?" I ask my maid knowing I could cross the canyon of lords to aid him with the request for a dance.

"Leave him be, enjoying the sight no doubt." She laughs at my side watching the same spectacle as I.

I tug at her arm playfully feeling myself for the first time since arriving at the roaring feast, my troubling thoughts of the hound leaving me momentarily.

"M'Lady." A smooth voice addresses me from my side

I turn to see the recognizable face of the advisor's son to my uncle, a handsome man only a few years older than myself with a boyish smile that coaxes me to smile in return.

"Lord Rangast?" I question believing I know his families name, I am almost certain uncle has introduced him twice before.

He nods his bronze curled head his jade eyes never leaving me, I cant help but feel the soft skin of my face heat in embarrassment.

"Might I be so bold as to request a dance with the lady of Winterfel?" He ask proudly, he has no lack in confidence that is most certain.

I smile politely I half expect a refusal to pass my lips knowing the romantic tone of the music still lingers among the remaining embracing couples dancing before the court. But from the far corner of the stone entrance ways surrounding the hall I feel a shiver run up the length of my spine.

It takes me a mere moment to spot the reason for my sudden discomfort, far in the safety of the shadows I see a half molted face glaring in my direction.

Sandor.

I feel my heart tighten in my chest, how long has he been hidden away from my sight? Further more how long has the fierce gaze of his onyx eyes been fixed directly upon me?

I ponder quickly on what action to take, then the answer comes to me as quickly as the question has formed.

I had hoped for a plot devilish enough to rise Sandor to the same tortuous level of unease he had caused me. Yet here the answer stood directly before me in the form of a handsome lord.

Now was the time for my revenge, and I would savor every moment of it!

Daringly I take lord Rangast extended hand bowing politely in acceptance to his offer as I allow him to guide me to the center of the hall.

Before I can access the reaction I have risen out of Sandor his face is lost to me once more in the bundled crowd now surrounding me.

I want to search for him, know that what I have done has stirred him just a touch but I have no time before I am tightly coiled into Lord Rangast arms.

His hand cups mine up towards his chest tightly while the other drifts boldly lower to the small of my back, clearly he is no stranger to the female form. I fight off a visible blush at the thought.

He guides me effortlessly across the stone below our feet lost in the intimate nature of the music humming around us, his handsome face smiling down at me confidently.

Were I not so innerly preoccupied with my thoughts of Sandor I might enjoy his company much more thoroughly.

He pulls me tighter to him before casting me away in a wide twirl then pulling me back once more a bit more forceful, his actions are so direct I feel embracement burn in my stomach at what the on looking crowd must think of the two of us.

I am twirled again only this time my return into his arms is delayed just long enough for me to once again spot Sandor watching me through the stone pillars of the west entrance.

His stare is even more impossibly darker towards me than before, even through the great distance between us I can almost feel his rising anger.

He was clearly furious, and I was savoring every moment of it.

Returning into Rangast arms I press myself to him more provocatively hoping Sandor notices the slight heaving of my breast on the harden plain of this handsome lords chest.

Rangast notices instantly his hand drifting dangers lower on the swell of my back, I can almost see the clear want in his eyes my simple action has caused.

I smile inwardly, this is what I have wanted for so long to make Sandor shift unsteadily as he so easily caused me to do for so long. Even without peering out to meet his gaze I can feel his fury radiate the room.

My trance of victory is broken suddenly with the ending of the song into something much more lighter. Encouraging many more bodies to join us in the throng of dancing.

I can see the slight annoyance in Rangast face as he releases me at my persistence, I have gotten what I required and though I have thoroughly enjoyed myself I have no desire to lead an innocent man on with lavish tactics.

Instead I peek at him from under my lashes hoping to ease the sting of rejection.

"I would very much like another glass of wine?" I ask sweetly

Lord Rangast smiles half heartedly before bowing respectively then retreating into the frenzy crowd of on lookers to fetch my request.

Once I see he is out of sight I hurry away from the center of the dance floor hoping to distance us, I have gotten what I wanted selfish as it might seem my revenge has been well worth it.

Passing a server carrying small bronze cups sloshing with dark wine I pluck a cup from his silver tray with a smile before walking towards the less crowded area of the stone pillars in which I had last seen Sandor.

Inside I know he wouldn't have had the stomach to remain within sight range of my shameless behavior. I have no doubt he most likely fled into the arms of the nearest harlot who would have him seeking vengeance of his own.

That thought stings slightly in an unexpected way but what else would I expect from such a beast of a man?

I sip my wine bitterly passing the darken columns hoping I might reach my uncle shortly, seeing his loving face might help my diminishing mood.

Before I can manage another step a strong hand extends out from the darkness cupping over my mouth with such force I am unable to even gasp in shock!

The unknown stranger pulls me into the shadows of the entrance hidden from sight from any on lookers who might aid me.

I feel the polish stone of the small chamber press into my back as I am shoved up against the wall forcefully.

My mind is a scattered frenzy of worries and fears, who would dare attack me in the safety of my own home? In the company of countless guards who would gladly defend me with their very lives?

It isn't until the massive figure leering over me speaks do my fears intensify, but for entirely different reasons.

"Don't scream." Sandor commands his brutish hand still placed firmly over my open lips.

I am in utter shock at his actions but I nod in agreement desperately wanting to be able to breath normally once more.

He eyes me in disbelief before he peels his calloused fingers away.

I gasp lowly thankful to be partly free from his iron hold, if only that small gesture had been enough.

Even now I am pinned helplessly between his hard armor covered body and the hard stone to my back. What's worse not a soul knows I am being held prisoner just beyond their sight.

I glare up at him with a building fury of my own, my azure eyes burning into his bottomless orbs of onyx.

How dare he touch me in such a manner? Had he completely lost his mind? A room full of soldiers lay just inches away that would all to willingly spear him at the mere notion of laying a hand on me!

"What do you think-" I begin to threaten my tone sharp and harsh, but I am quickly silenced.

His bare hand slams into the stone beside my head making my ears ring with the crushing impact of his fist meeting the rock.

His harden stare never weavers even for a moment as he glares down at me, his teethe bared together in a snarl his brow wrinkled in fury.

My lips seal and I now know more than ever before he is furious, beyond furious! He is out right crazed with rage, rage that I have clearly caused.

His breath is strained in quick pants that smell of lush wine, his raven locks damp with sweat to intensify his ferocious nature.

I swallow hard with rising panic not knowing what action to take from this point on. This wasn't Sandor I was facing, no that man had disappeared the moment I goateed him from the main hall with my suitors.

No, now I was facing the Hound, famed for his fury and rage in battle and right at this very moment I could not be more terrified.

My breath quickens as my pulse begins to rise, the thundering sound of my heartbeat ringing in my ears as I try to muster the courage to speak.

"Sandor-" I whisper almost apologetically, I know no mere flattery will get me out of this situation like before.

I was no longer that bold wolf I had been in my bed chamber, I was a shivering bird trembling at his mercy.

He leans down to meet me, eye to bleary clearly intoxicated eye, he is so incredibly close our noses touches and my chest heaves as I struggle to breath evenly.

What had I done? He was searing his cold eyes into me with a lasting frost that almost burned in pure malice.

Retracting he now bloody knuckle hand from the wall at my side he slides his heated calloused palm over the long column of my bare neck and begins to squeeze.

My breathing stop as my now tear filled eyes seal in panic, does he intends to strangle me?

The pressure from his hot grip begins at the base of my jaw but then slowly descends lower to the swelling of my collar.

I don't understand was he toying with me? Wanting me to remain oblivious to when the unbearable pain of his true hold would come?

I am to frighten to face him, I don't know what he intends to do with me so frail in his brooding arms, but the outcome cant possibly be good.

"Sansa," He hums harshly against the lobe of my ear making me shudder in response.

The lingering feeling of his hand on my throat lessens only to sink dangerously lower to the exposed valley of my cleavage.

My eyes peel open fearfully as to what I might see but I am met by his unbelievably cold stare filled with a clear mixture of aggravation and hard lust.

His hand dips lower until he pulls at the silk opening of my dresses low neck line, his harsh fingers tracing surprisingly gentle between my heaving breast.

I sink my teeth into my lower lip to stifle a moan of pleasure, had this been his intent all along? To caress me in the darkness of this stone hall?

"Do you like when those fancy lords touch you?" He whispered harshly against me.

I cant respond, the overwhelming sensation of his fingers massaging hot circles into the valley of my cleavage far to distracting.

His touch drags upward almost detaching all together then returning just to force his way lower pulling my dress down further, I'm lost in the wonderful tingling his touch brings.

He is so tantalizingly close to cupping my full breast just a slight trace away from grazing over the already swollen aching buds of my nipples. But as soon as he nears my most desperately aching pearls he retreats leaving me empty and wanting.

I cant fathom that it is Sandor who is capable of bringing me this much sheer pleasure. Was it the wine I have consumed that has made me so overly sensitized to his touch? Or was he simply this skilled? Knowing how to force my body into the most primal of places, wanting, needing so much more of his touch.

"Or do you just want me to gut them?" He threatens his hand retreating entirely just to return to squeezing my throat more menacingly.

"No please," I beg unsure if I plead for him to continue his wonderfully blissful assault on my heated body or to not carry forward with his sincere threat.

I look up at him a look of desperation and uncertainty clear on my flushed face. The sharp sting of tears filling my azure eyes with the overwhelming need for him to touch me further and the fear consuming me for wanting him to continue.

What if someone from the hall saw us like this? Saw me like this? Practically melted against him like the wax of a long burning candle.

I can see his harden jaw even through the unruly hair of his beard as he begins his decent towards my heaving and almost completely exposed breast once more.

"Do you want me to touch you little bird?" He ask his armored chest pushing into my abdomen harder, the cold steal of his attire cooling the thick fabric of my now constricting dress.

This is my chance to shove away to repress whatever dark need is spreading its way throughout my aching body, if only I had the will too.

I cant find the words to protest, damn my weakness to the blackest pit! I want Sandor as I have never wanted anything in my entire life.

I have to feel him once more, let him take me to whatever dark place he sees fit, I have to or I would surely die from utter need.

I may have bent to his will but the words refuse to pass my lips, my minds last attempt to remain as prideful as I can be in this situation.

Instead I shove forward my lips finding his even through the darkness.

I felt him take a sharp intake of breath caught off guard by my erratic behavior but instantly he welcomed my touch.

His tongue shoved itself into the cavern of my mouth making me savor him as he tugged my bottom lip between his teeth biting my soft flesh harshly making me shiver in response!

The kiss was brutal but oh so pleasurable, making my head spin and the thundering of the distant music intensify as he began to massage my fully dressed body roughly.

A grunt of frustration passed between us as he tried to tear away at the fabric of gown.

"Don't," I begged between the wet contact of my now swollen lips, if he disheveled my dress to many question from on lookers who might stumble upon us would be sure to follow.

He complied quickly, returning to the opening drop of my neck line tugging the material downward until my breast became completely exposed.

His mouth forged a hot trail down my throat then back up to the lobe of my ear slurring my name against my skin making me claw at his armored chest desperate to feel his hot flesh against me.

Roughly he ran his calloused hand through what little loose strands of my auburn hair hung down from my decorative braid, anchoring me inescapably in place as he began his assault even more aggressively.

Every now and again I could feel the hard bite of his teeth nip at my flesh sucking and licking feverishly as if wanting to savor every single morsel of my being.

"Sand-" I slur in between hard bruising kisses, he is so forceful so overwhelmingly controlling of me, its maddening.

I feel the hand not tangled in my hair circle around my naked breast. Teasing me mercilessly as he deliberately avoids the now aching buds of my nipples, never before have I craved a mans touch this way.

My body was on fire with a lasting pulsating burn of sheer need! I needed him to touch me further! Feel me in my fullest form, know that I was a woman now capable of satiating a man even as domineering as the hound!

My small hands fist in his messed raven hair as I try and guide him from the lingering assault on my bruised lips to the swollen pearls of my breast, wanting to feel the heat he has caused me burn just a bit more fiercely.

My silent command was met with an equal display of aggression as he forcefully shoves my wrist together and locks them above my head with one massive hand incasing both, leaving me totally defenseless to what he plans next.

His other hand cups the fullness of my breast, then the other. He lets his rough thumb run over the pebble pink bud coaxing it into and even harder pearl while he callously massages my soft tissue.

I sealed my eyes tightly feeling tears sting at the corners threatening to spill from the sheer sensation rippling through me and yet I craved so much more.

As if to answer my silent prayer I feel the hot wet fleshing muscle of his tongue flick over my nipple but only for a moment before moving back to the valley between my breast.

This one action was enough to cause my hips to jerk upwards against his without consent.

I hear him groan as I unknowingly rub against the part of him that I know was becoming harder and harder with each passing moment.

My simple action was enough to convince him to move on, his large hand snakes down behind my left thigh and lifts my leg up to wrap securely around his hip.

I can feel his charcoal eyes burn into me no doubt the image of the little girl he had once known being burned away with every uneven breath I take.

My thoughts are forgotten the moment I feel him bounce me upwards as if I weigh nothing into a more intimate position. He places a firm hold on both of thighs while my legs are forcefully wrapped around his waist to maintain balance.

My now free hands instinctively coiling around his neck making me meet him eye to eye once more.

He watches my reaction as he rocks his pelvis forward causing his erection to press into the now soaking center of my core, our riving bodies separated only by the cloth of my messed gown.

My head falls back against the stone wall with a soft moan filling the darkness around us, unmistakable ragged breaths of pleasure irrupting out of me as he repeats the motion even harder than before.

My entire body is quivering from the sheer intensity of the situation or the unbelievable predicament I have knowingly thrown myself into.

Through bleary eyes I peer at the still buzzing hall feet away, faces of my kin and friends uneven and hazy through the fog of drunken lust I have fallen victim too.

I want to call out to them any of them to stop this assault before I destroy what little shreds of my dignity remains, but I cant find the strength to speak.

I don't want to. I want to stay here in this darken place lost in the overpowering arms of my captor, I've never wanting anything more and that thought terrifies me.

"Sandor-" I plead brokenly, I cant stand this separation a moment longer, I need his touch, his full touch!

"Little bird-" He rasp into my ear before I feel the calloused touch of his palm gripping my thigh shift to begin shoving the thick layers of my dress up roughly.

" _Yes! Seven gods yes_!" I praise mentally as I feel the scorching warmth of his hand descend to the aching core of my sex.

His thumb hooks under the thin fabric of my under garment and begins to slid them down my parted legs.

I tremble in response, I cant believe I am allowing this to happen! But I am, and I desperately crave more!

My back instantly arches as I feel the tip of his finger slip over the sensitive bundle of nerves throbbing between my legs.

I begin to shake uncontrollably as I feel him make slow lazy swipes back and forth over my clit, my thighs clench around him instinctively.

I felt as if I was floating towards the heaven, towards the blazing sun that was melting me to my very core. I madly rode the sensation rippling through my body as he plucked and circled my dripping sex.

The edge was close calling my name and I knew just a moment more and I would plunge over it fully into the throbbing oblivion of sheer and utter bliss.

My pleading cry for more was lost in an unintelligible gasp as I felt him slip two long fingers inside my dampen folds so deep I could feel his knuckles press to the junction of my thighs.

He begins to slowly pump in and out all the while never slowing the assault on my swollen pearl.

I clung to the mountainous man holding me as if he were my anchor to the world of reality feeling the burning in my abdomen intensify and I knew just one more moment and I was there!

Then just as soon as that moment promised to come it was ripped away from me without a moments hesitation!

Sandor suddenly pulls free of me completely letting my tighten and trembling body fall from him though I all but screamed against it.

How could he be so cruel? To bring me so close to the edge of blazing completion then pull me back without satisfaction!

I feel venom rise in my throat as I desperately want to destroy him with my words! Bring him down to the lowest of plains that he has taken me but I never receive the chance.

I watch him vanish around the corner of the stone column that had been supporting me all the while the dim light of a fast approaching candle in the opposite direction educates me as to why he has fled at such an inopportune time.

Someone is coming, and they were almost directly before me!

I look down at myself in terror, my dress is wrinkled and bunched my breast still openly exposed for all to see, my hair messed and my faced flushed with a lasting heat. My appearance all but screams what I have been doing in the comfort of the shadows.

If a soul was to see me like this! Me! Sansa of house Stark! My prospects would be tarnished if not ruined!

I know I have no time to alter my appearance so I do what little I can by turning from whomever has discovered me!

Instantly the glow of the candle light that had been approaching shrouds me in its dim glow as I remain frozen in my defensive posture.

"M'lady?" A familiar voice ask almost worriedly, I immediately recognize it as one of my chamber maids.

No doubt she has come to search for me, my absence has most likely been noticed by now from the countless on lookers of the feast.

"Yes?" I chime as normally as I can given the circumstances

"I was worried M'lady haven't seen you in some time?" She admits confirming my theory.

She steps closer and I flinch in horror that she might discover my disheveled appearance.

She takes notice of my defensiveness to my dismay.

"M'lady? Are you alright? You seem awfully tense?" She ask taking another troubling step towards me

"I'm fine." I say unintentionally sharply over my shoulder making her halt in her trail.

I can see my words have cut deeply enough to make her stop an further questioning.

"Please tell the lords and my uncle that I am not feeling very well, I'm going to my chamber to rest." I order without so much as a second glance as I sprint towards the safety of the darker shadows.

Desperate to find the comfort of my locked bed chamber door! Far away from any leering eyes that might stumble upon me in this defeated state.

I run up the circling staircase taking the steps two at a time the heels of my flatten boots tapping the stone loudly as I climb.

I am almost to my chamber when I feel the unmistakable weight of what I have done finally crash down upon me.

The tears follow shortly afterwards and I am left unable to go on further, I falter then crumble in the center of the stair hall sliding down the stone wall limply.

I cross my shivering arms around me and I surrender to my grief, to my defeat, and above all to my shame.

* * *

I cant remember the last time my own reflection sickened me so, perhaps it was years back in KingsLanding the morning after my fathers beheading. The dawn I had awoken knowing I had foolishly trusted the late king Joffery who at the time I insanely believed I loved.

Or the night after my wedding to the bastard Ramsay…

I blink away a forming tear as I continuous stare at my shameful appearance in the fogged mirror of my chamber looming back at me. It would seem even after all these years my trust in men has not bettered.

The dim glowing of the countless candles burning along the stone walls beside my bed begin to dim and I know they only have a few more moments left before fading out completely.

Angrily I clutch my shoulders. What I had committed while hidden away in the shadows of the hall…it filled with me with such anger. Such anger, and silent fury at the man responsible for goading me into such action!

Who was Sandor to lay hand upon me? Me! I was a Stark! Yet he had not faltered for a moment with his hands upon me!

Furiously I eyed the mirror gleaming back at me. The hour was late and no doubt most if not all the castle slept. But was Sandor among them? If so, he wouldn't be in rest long!

I would not stand here and weep as a child! I would not abide his games! He would answer for what he had done to me this night!

Unthinking I grab at the puce shaded robe hanging just off the ark of my bed. Slipping myself into its thin protective layer I charge for the door.

I would have to move silently and direct, but I knew undoubtedly where the hound would house himself tonight. In one of the higher chambers, but still close enough to get to my Uncle should he be called upon.

I knew just the one.

Relying on the map that was my knowledge from years of exploring the castle I made my way down the winding corridors. Quietly sliding past guards as I went, knowing their routine unlike any other in the great keep.

It took several minutes at best, but eventually I was there. Standing before what I knew was Sandor's door.

My courage did not falter nor did my rage. I didn't care if I woke half the castle I would scream and shout at that beast of a man until I had brought him as impossibly low as he had made me!

Merely thinking of that desire was all it took for my hand to fist and begin banging on the chamber door with absolute fury!

After the first series of aggressive knocks the chamber door finally caved open and I was left standing before the very source of my discomfort and misery. Though the very moment my eyes laid upon him, all the words that were moment from spewing from my tongue. Faded.

There Sandor stood, but unlike before his appearance had altered drastically from the last several times I had met his gaze.

His armor was well removed as was any vague form of clothing. He stood before me in nothing but a pair of loosely hanging leather pants. No tunic or cloth to cover his broad chest revealing hard sculpted muscles and deep colored scars gashed upon his thick skin.

A dark patch of raven hair spreading from his chest to narrow down to the opening of his bottoms where I did not dare look further.

Everything I had so heatedly prepared myself to say, to spew. It left me in an instant and I was left standing before him. Speechless, and unsure.

Sandor stared down at me with a look that may have passed for surprise were it not for the dark tresses of damp hair covering half his face.

Now that I looked further his entire body seemed to be moist, apparently he had bathed since our last encounter. Though in all actuality I had done the exact same, eager to rid myself of any lingering trace of the hound upon me.

I watched as he opened his mouth to speak his dark wine stained lips parting but before he could muffle a word soft approaching candlelight caused us both to cease breath.

Suddenly I was made aware of the circumstance my brash actions might cause me if discovered. The castle would quake with the news of the eldest daughter of house Stark being seen at the bed chamber of her uncles henchmen!

The sensation to run shot through me but before my feet could carry through with my command. Sandor's hand was upon me.

Gripping me painfully tightly he tugged onto my forearm pulling me into the dark confines of his room and in the shadow of the still open door.

"Don't speak." He threatened in a hard whisper and my teeth dug into my tongue.  
Without hesitation he directed his attention back to the door and to the figure now standing before him, a figure I could no longer see.

"Oye, what you doing up so late dog?" A familiar voice questioned. Instantly I knew who spoke, he was a ground men, one of several that kept the castle at night.

"Not your business, twat." Sandor replied sharply his large hand already positioned on the door beside my head preparing to swing the board shut.

"Quick to the teeth? Just like a mutt." The withered man shot back uncaring. He was old and no doubt close to his end regardless. Men such as the hound didn't frighten him, though I knew full well he should have been very, very afraid.

"Don't you have someone's piss bucket to empty?" Sandor questioned harshly before slamming the door so intensely I feared it might break.

Holding my breath I heard the grounds keeper curse before his lingering candle light began to fade away from beneath the frame.

I sighed in utter relief.

Relief that was short lived once the realization that I was now standing locked in Sandor Clegane's chamber came crashing down upon me.

"What are you doing here?" Sandor questioned walking away from me as if my presence didn't bother him in the least.

I watched him coldly as he walked to the oak table just beside his bed side. Where a bronze cup sat no doubt full with the wine I could smell lingering in the air.

Adjusting myself from my molded state to the stone wall I stood tall.

"I came to demand an explanation from earlier!" I declared, though the form within my words made me pause. Had that really been my intent all along? I truly hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Explanation? What's to explain. I said all I needed too." Sandor replied flatly as he sipped his wine down generously.

His calm demeanor all but screamed insult to me!

"You had no right to lay hands on me!" I accuse angrily though forcing myself to keep my voice low enough not to rise suspicion.

"Never stopped me before." I hear him mumble into his cup.

"You will not do it again. Is that understood." I demand. What had or could have transpired between us, was now over. It was not to be repeated!

Instead of listen to my warning or even ponder for a moment on the seriousness of my words. Sandor turned to me, walking towards me as if he hadn't a care in the whole seven kingdoms.

I hold my ground though every instinct tells me to flee.

He stops just before me, his calloused hand reaching up to tug at the sole pin holding my damped hair upwards.

Instantly the trinket gives way and my auburn locks come cascading down around me.

"How do you plan on stopping me little bird?" He challenges. Inside I can see something dark fill his eyes, something wanting and cold.

I will have no part in it.

"I'm leaving." I state harshly as I spin from him. I only manage a step or so before his hand follows behind me.

Slamming into the door I hadn't yet managed to grip hold of. His flatten palm spread over the darken wood and I know I have no chance of escape while he holds strong.

I feel him behind me. The heat from his almost naked form piercing through my thin robe and gown. His hot sweet breath on my neck and I feel chills follow in its wake.

My azure eyes seal tight a weaken cry escaping my quivering lips. The feelings I was having before…those unwanted urges and desires. They were flooding back to the surface against my every whim.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I question weakly. I don't want to feel this way, this wanting! Yet damn him I do!

I force myself to turn towards him my eyes reaching his and my words falter.

"Why are you torturing me?" I ask.

Something that resembles amusement flashes across his face as he leans closer towards me. So close in fact I feel the heat of his face melt into my own.

"Torture? It wasn't my blade I stuck inside you earlier." He whispers and my anger flares to the surface at the filth of his words.

Before I can stop myself my hand swipes at him intending to strike but he catches it a mere touch from his face. Gripping my thin wrist so tightly I feel as though it will bruise come morning.

My eyes blur my anger begins to form in the shape of tears, desperate to escape my quivering body not matter what form it took.

Hatefully I stare up to him. My hazy orbs burning into his own wanting to sear his already scorched flesh with that of my loathing.

"Anyone," I whisper harshly. "Any other you could have. Why me?" I question angrily.

Sandor may have been fierce in far more ways than one, but name in title alone would be plenty to find him a suitable match.

Yet I had never seen him care towards such conquest. He didn't desire a wife, what he craved was basic and carnal and given at the exchange of a few coins.

I wouldn't be added to the lot! I wasn't his whore. Was that all he saw me as? Just another romp to be enjoyed for a few short hours then discarded?

That would never happen. I swore it.

His response was something I did not expect even in my wild state of anger and distrust, his eyes almost softened into something unrecognizable. Something I hadn't thought him capable of at all.

Not until he leered down at me his posture bending just slightly enough to lean over me his dark eyes burning into my own. Those almost inhuman eyes burning like blacken coals of molten fire.

It made my pulse quicken and me breath shallow.

"Because you are my bird." He whispered and his lips ghosted over my neck sending a surge of something hot and lingering up my spine.

Weakly I close my eyes in utter defeat. Sandor was something I never wanted, yet craved with every once of myself.

All my life I had been handed from one man to the next as a pawn in some higher lords game. Each time filling me with dread and terror at the strangers touch. But Sandor, he had been the most seemingly brutish of them all. Yet, he had never truly hurt me. Not once had he caused me greater harm then that of the men that fancied themselves better than he.

He had been a constant in my life in a world of uncertainty. He was no knight, but I had come to realize no knights were true. At least he wore what he was for all those to see, unashamed and unapologetic.

Forgetting myself I hear the hard crack of lightning outside the sealed stone window, followed by the hard hammering of frigid rain.

The candle light basking us both flickered and we both stood locked in the darkness of his bed chamber with nothing but the absolute raging of the storm outside to fill the void.

In this moment, I chose something I thought I never would. I chose to take hold of my own choices for once. My virtue had been torn from me long ago. But now I was glad for its absence. It would ensure come morning I held no regrets for what I willingly surrendered myself too.

Whatever shredded form of restraint Sandor had held to until this point, I could feel its sever as I leaned into his touch.

His hands were upon me and what had transpired between us between the pillar shadows came flooding back to the surface in an instant.

Uncaring and without hesitation he grabbed at my clothing tearing it from my body as if it had been made of nothing but parchment. The cold chamber air stung my skin as he lifted me like a weightless feather against him.

My head fell back with a breathless gasp as I felt him guide our intertwined bodies towards the bed. The blanketing swelled under my back as I laid beneath him. His massive weight supported by one hand braced by my head as he plundered my mouth, hungry and desperate.

When my lungs began to burn with the lack of breath he tore his mouth away rocking back onto his knees causing the bed to creak with his heavy form.

I watched as his scarred chest heaved with gathering of breath as his eyes drank in the image of me laid so helpless out before him.

My hands on either side of my head I surrendered to whatever he desired. I had wanted this for far to long to play coy a moment longer.

As if driven mad by the mere sight of my almost naked form he overshadowed me again harder than before. His lips finding mine once more as his tongue began to ravage my mouth.

I attempted to loop my arms around his neck but my reach only made it half way due to the sheer broadness of his shoulders.

He was such a monster of a man, yet being beneath him like this. I had never felt safer. As if nothing in the world could ever reach me again.

I was so caught in the sensation of his tongue stroking my own I didn't notice his hand groping at the hem of my night dress until it was shoving the material roughly upwards.

The thin cloth doing little to protect my already exposed self as it only covered my hips and lower with a sheer fabric almost transparent in this light.

I could feel my breast tighten with the kiss of cold but the feeling vanished quickly when Sandor's hands found them instead.

Squeezing roughly I cried as he began to pluck and mold my breast into the hot pad of his hand.

He swallowed down my whimper greedily as he never stopped in his assault of my lips. Already I could feel my pouted skin swell with the constant nipping of his teeth.

He was so raw and harsh with me…it drove me even further towards madness.

I heard him growl almost like animal as the hand not fondling my chest gripped my hair causing me to gasp from the aggression.

Sex had always been harsh towards me, unpleasant and merciless. But the way Sandor touched me, it was rough and hard but at the same time longing and warm.

As if this wasn't just about my body, but something deeper. I couldn't stand a moment more of this, I had to feel him inside me. Being able to feel his own need burning hot on my thigh I could tell he was ready as well.

Slowly I began to grind my hips against his own feeling his unsheathed member trace over the lips of my exposed sex.

Forcefully I felt him sever our kiss the moment he did so my moans that had been previously muffled by his mouth filling the small room.

Hungrily I could feel his mouth begin to work down my body. His hot tongue stroking and his sharp teeth biting down on my creamy flesh as he went.

My breath hitched as the trail of hard kisses lowered to the meeting of my hips. I didn't even have time to ponder what he intended before he adjusted us both.

His callous hand hooked under my knee as his lifted both my legs to rest on the hard plain of his shoulders. His mouth now poised at my exposed sex.

"Sandor," I rasped my face turning scarlet, this was to much. I was to exposed, to vulnerable and open.

"You smell so damn good," I heard him groan from between my thighs.

I bit my lip in fear, I could feel his eyes ravaging me but I wasn't granted the opportunity to speak as I felt him enter me.

His hot wet tongue invading my silken folds. Every muscle inside me rippled at the intrusion sending wave of pleasure straight to my head and making my world spin.

Sandor lost all restraint and I felt him begin to lap hungrily inside me. Devouring me as if he were a starving beggar and my body a bountiful feast.

I stared up at the stone ceiling with tear filled eyes. This feeling it was overwhelming and left me aching for more, I was so grateful for the storm roaring outside the window. If not my shrilling cries would surely have woken half the castle!

Sandor may have been made of iron, but his tongue was velvet feeling as he flicked it roughly over the swollen button poised at my entrance my head fell back with a hard cry.

His tongue swirling inside me I couldn't bare it. I knew what was building and if not stopped I would surely burst!

"Sandor enough," I warned breathlessly.

Sandor obviously had every intention of obeying my pleading command as he began to rise up allowing my now limp legs to slide form his back as he began to align himself.

I turned away as his hand gripped his cock guiding it towards my entrance as my trembling hands fisted the furs and silks I laid upon.

I was ready but I had seen his length and knew pain was surely going to follow.

He leaned over me resting his massive hands on either side of me. His head dipping lowly to place a hot kiss on my neck followed by the heavy panting of his breath as he pushed his hips forward.

"Seven hell's," He rasped in my ear as he shoved himself inside me and at the feeling I cried loudly.

His girth was to much, so much larger than any I had ever experienced and it speared new depths of me that made hot salted tears fall from my eyes.

I felt him kiss me coving my mouth with his own almost apologetically as he remained still for a moment allowing me to become accustom to him inside me.

Then after a few breathless moments he began to move. Shallow and slow at first but quickly beginning to deepen.

I felt him groan against the column of my neck his bronze skin beginning to glow with a thin sheen of sweat my body doing the same as he worked against me.

He braced himself harder on top of me as he began to move more feverish. I was unable to do anything but moan, feeling him had been everything I had hoped for a more.

He was so deep, every thrust of his hips extracting a rich sound from my throat as I gripped onto his harden frame for dear life.

I felt him grip hold of one of my thighs to coax my leg over his hip allowing him to push harder inside me. My hands slid from his back to his haired chest he began to pump into me with more furiously with this new position.

My breast began to bounce as my back arched his hard thrusting hitting new places inside me that made my vision blur and my world spin.

Something familiar began to coil inside me and I knew, I would soon come undone. He was pumping so deep carrying me closer to impending release with every thrust of his hips.

"S-Sandor," I warned, my voice growing higher in pitch as he began to pick up remarkable speed. His hand tangling in my auburn hair as he growled against me.

My eyes sealed tight as I cried out from one particularly hard thrust. His hard hands pulling at my hair painfully tight but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Suddenly something inside me gave way and my vision which had faded to black was now flashing to white. I was flying, floating away to a place far from this world and everything I had once known.

I couldn't breath as my body began to shake from the most powerful release I had ever felt before.

I felt Sandor's hard hand forsake my hair to cup over my mouth muffling a no doubt stone crumbling scream that escaped me.

My bliss must have lasted for a few seconds but it felt like ages, wonderful entangled moments of utter ecstasy.

As my body began to come back down from the high I had floated upon I became painfully aware that Sandor was now pounding into me with animal like ferocity.

Panting into the meeting of my neck and shoulder his body stiffened rigidly. My throat was raw from the sheer sensation I had just endured but now it burned even more so.

I tired to absorb the twinges of pleasure through the pain, but it was battle lost. He was thrusting into me so brutally I thought I would surely break if he didn't stop!

"Sandor!" I cried my nails digging into the hard plain of his back trying to ease the unbearable pressure ripping through me!

It lasted for mere moments before I felt him pulse inside me, his hot see erupting and filling me in a series of shuddering contractions.

Exhausted we both collapsed back against the bed, with his last ounce of strength I watched as he rolled to my side so as not to crush me beneath him.

For moments we laid their tangled in the messed pile of his temporary bed nothing filling the dark void but our labored breathing and the booming of thunder just outside.

It felt surreal that I would be here, in this moment with Sandor. To know what we had done yet feel no regret.

Before the hard grip of sleep could claim me I forced myself up right. Pulling the furs of the bed across my chest as I did so.

My messed auburn locks clinging to my shoulder and back as I turned to face the man staring at me behind those impossibly black eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered up at me with almost believable sincerity. A tone I hadn't known him capable of.

I shake my head in response. It had been painful at moments, but that had been dulled by the other wonderful sensations still causing my thighs to shiver.

"Sandor?" I breath forcing myself to meet his harden gaze.

He stares at me silently waiting my words, though I don't know what they may form. This situation was impossible for me to comprehend…what I should or shouldn't do next.

"Could I lay with you for awhile?" I whisper and as soon as those hushed words pass my swollen lips. I don't understand why they have come.

Did I desire more than just physical nature from the man beside me? One look at his face gave me my answer.

Being here with him, I felt safer than an entire castle full of guards had ever made me. Though I could not stay until the break of day. I could manage a few hours in his presence before suspicion arouse, if he would allow me.

Rather than reply to my question I felt his calloused hand grip my waist and pull me down beside him. My naked back pressed to his hard chest as he laid beside me. His breathing lax and his posture following suit. As if having me lay beside him was the most natural thing in the world.

I was grateful. I didn't want to leave this place we had created just yet. A place where secrets and deceptions didn't exists.

It was just us here, just me and the hound I had once feared.

Timidly I rest my hand upon his that grips my waist. My fear of him was gone. But in its place a new and unexpected feeling began to emerge.

Something…far different and warm…

Above all else, I had come to admire him.

I admired the hound, and the man so seldom seen within.

My azure eyes sealed softly shut, and I let the blacken grip of sleep overtake me.

* * *

 **I know some of you are a little disappointed that this wasn't all loving and tender but I don't really see Sandor in that way. So I write what I think circumstances would be if 'realish'.**

 **But on a more lighter note if enough people actually like this one-shot I was considering re-doing it from Sandor's perspective! I always did like a challenge! So let me know how I am doing!**


End file.
